


No Longer Cold Nights

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: fandom_hits, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Winter, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Alfons finds a new reason to love winter.





	

Alfons had found a new thing to love about the winter months. He'd always loved the peaceful snowy days. The quiet gave him ample opportunities to think. He'd solved many of his most difficult problems while staring at the falling snow.

The nights were different. That's when his mind tended to wander to his personal life. That was until he met Ed.

He finally had found someone that understood him. Ed never questioned his devotion to his work. He never tried to pressure him to be someone he wasn't. 

The best part was when the temperature began to drop they knew they didn't have the funds to spend on heating their home day and night. They realized the only option they had was to share one bed. That was when he knew that the cold December nights were his favorite time of year.


End file.
